


Cosplay AU

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh is a judge in a cosplay competition. He is very distracted by Gilfoyle's outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay AU

Dinesh was in front of the mirror, making sure the make up on his Worf costume was perfect.

Richard and Jared walked into his portion of their hotel suite. Jared asked, “Are you ready to go? We’re all set.” Jared and Richard were dressed like Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle, respectively. Jared had put a lot of time and effort into their costumes and it had paid off.

“Your costumes actually look great,” Dinesh told them. Jared’s face lit up at the praise.

“Let’s head downstairs,” Jared said.

They’d all been cosplaying for a long time and had been asked to be the ‘celebrity’ judges of this conventions contest. Jared set up the judges booth while Dinesh sat around waiting and Richard paced nervously.

“Richard, why are you acting nervous? We’re judging other people this time,” Dinesh reminded him.

“That’s why it’s scary. What if they look at me and wonder what gives me the right to judge them? What if they all blow me out of the water and it seems absurd that I was even asked to be here?”

Jared put a hand on him and said, “I think you need to eat something.” He looked at Dinesh and asked, “Could you go get us some snacks?”

Dinesh frowned. “Don’t you usually do that stuff?”

“I’m setting up the table…” Jared reminded him.

Dinesh sighed and crossed his arms so that Jared would know he wasn’t happy, but went to go get the food.

 

Dinesh found himself in line behind the hottest Green Arrow cosplayer he had ever seen. She was wearing tight green leather pants and Dinesh stared at her ass. But, it wasn’t just her body he was into: it was the quality of her costume. Clearly, a lot of work had gone into it, especially the quiver full of real, perfect, custom bows that Dinesh had never seen available to buy anywhere.

He forced himself to tear his eyes away from her long enough to put his food order in and then she was gone. He sighed, feeling like he’d lost sight of the love of his life.

 

When he returned to Jared and Richard, he said, “I just saw the most hottest woman I have ever seen.”

“That’s great,” Richard said.

Jared smiled and asked, “What’d she look like?”

“I only saw her from behind,” Dinesh acknowledged. “But…” It took a minute to remember what she looked like beyond her ass. “...She was tall. Really tall. With longish dark hair.” He sighed and said, “I think I’m in love.”

Jared and Richard both smiled indulgently. They were familiar with Dinesh’s tendency to fall in love with any hot woman he saw do a quality cosplay. It was endearing, they just hoped that one of these days he would actually talk to one of these women.

 

“Next,” Jared called out.

“Hi, I’m Bertram Gilfoyle and I’m the Green Arrow.” Dinesh stared at this man. He was wearing a quality Green Arrow costume that included tight leather pants that, well...that Dinesh didn’t want to think about too much. He could feel Jared and Richard glancing at him.

“Bertram Gilfoyle,” Dinesh repeated. The woman he’d been so in love with could not be a man named Bertram Gilfoyle. Dinesh knew the world was cruel but it couldn’t be that cruel.

“Yes,” Gilfoyle said with a nod.

“Can we see the back of your costume?” Jared asked, giving Dinesh a pointed look. Dinesh glared back at him.

Gilfoyle turned around and Dinesh’s stomach dropped. That was definitely the person he’d been so in love with.

Gilfoyle walked up to them and took one of the bows out of his quiver. “And, just for the record, I custom made all of these myself.” He glanced at Dinesh and said, “I’m pretty good with my hands.”

Dinesh blinked, not sure what to make of that.

Jared grinned, looking between Dinesh and Gilfoyle happily as he said, “That is good to know!”

 

At the hotel bar, Dinesh ordered a double martini.

“I don’t know what you’re so upset about. I mean, it’s kind of embarrassing that you were attracted to him when you thought he was a woman, but then you realized he’s not so it’s not like you’re still into him,” Richard said.

“And if you are,” Jared said encouragingly.

Dinesh frowned and said, “Don’t you dare.” He accepted his drink and chugged it.

“I’m serious, Dinesh. Why does the idea scare you so much?” Jared asked.

Dinesh took another big sip before he said, “I don’t know...The idea of being with a woman is intimidating enough. If it’s another man that’s just...I don’t know, it feels like an extra level of intimidating.” He realized he wasn't sure if that made any sense. Maybe he shouldn’t be fighting this.

“Oh my God, there he is!” Jared said, nudging Dinesh.

Dinesh watched Gilfoyle walk into the bar, still in that sexy little costume.

“You should talk to him,” Jared said.

“I don’t know…” Dinesh said.

“Nothing has to happen,” Richard said. “Just have a quick conversation and if you realize you’re not into him or it doesn’t go anywhere...at least you tried, right?”

Dinesh nodded. “Yeah. Right.”

He nervously approached Gilfoyle. “Hey...congratulations on winning the contest.”

“Thanks. I had the feeling the judges really really liked me,” Gilfoyle said with a smirk that made Dinesh even more nervous.

“I’m Dinesh, by the way” he said. He had no idea what else to say. He stared down at the floor.

“If you feel like buying me a drink, I’ll take a rum and coke,” Gilfoyle said. Dinesh stared at him, frozen. Gilfoyle looked back, calm and collected. Dinesh felt mad about how fucking cool he was being.

“Yeah,” he said with a nod. He went over to the bar and ordered the drink.

“Well? How’d it go?” Richard asked.

“He asked me to buy him this drink so…” Dinesh shrugged.

“Oh my God, you’re going to fall in love! You’re going to marry him and have a bunch of Pakistani babies!” Jared squealed.

“What?” Dinesh asked. Before he could make fun of Jared for being a weirdo, the bartender gave him the rum and coke. He nervously returned to Gilfoyle.

Gilfoyle took the drink from him then gestured at the seat across from him. Dinesh sat down. He watched as Gilfoyle sipped his drink and used his freehand to lightly rub the tips of the bows in his quiver in a way that really did it for Dinesh.

“So you, um...you like...welding?” Dinesh asked, watching Gilfoyle’s fingers.

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said. “I like making shit in general. I work in tech and I like building my own computers, my own servers. You know, whenever I can.”

Dinesh stared. He swallowed and said, “Oh my God...that’s...that’s so cool. I mean, that’s totally my thing…” He felt his face get hot. As much as Dinesh was inclined to imagine every stranger he was attracted to was actually his soulmate, in this moment he found himself thinking that things would be so much easier if it had turned out that Gilfoyle had nothing in common with him and wasn’t worth pursuing.

Gilfoyle smiled. “I have some more cool cosplay shit that I made that I could show you. In my hotel room.”

All Dinesh could manage was a nod. Gilfoyle smiled and led him out of the bar. Dinesh turned back long enough to glance at Richard and Jared. Jared gave him two big thumbs up.

 

“This is so cool,” Dinesh said, looking at a Batman utility belt that Gilfoyle had made.

“Thanks,” Gilfoyle said. He reached out and put a hand on Dinesh’s leg. “So, do you maybe want to…”

Dinesh looked down at his leg and that back up at his face. He was leaning in. “Yeah,” Dinesh said, nodding nervously. “Yeah. Yes. I do.”

Gilfoyle smiled. He stood up and started undressing. When he pulled off his vest, Dinesh was surprised for a minute. Because of the costume, he’d sort of been expecting abs.

“What?” Gilfoyle asked at the look on Dinesh’s face. Dinesh wondered if he’d hurt his feelings or make him feel insecure. It was a little hard to tell.

“Nothing,” he said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. He stood up and stepped close to Gilfoyle, running a hand down his stomach. “You’re really, really sexy,” he said earnestly.

Gilfoyle smiled and then kissed him. Dinesh eagerly kissed back. They pulled off the rest of their clothes and fell on the bed together, grabbing and kissing each other roughly.

Dinesh had always thought about sex with a slight sense of dread. As badly as he’d always wanted to do it, the more time passed without it happening, the more he’d become convinced he would be so bad at it he’d be humiliated.

But, now that he was actually doing it, things just felt right. Gilfoyle gently whispered instructions in his ear, assured him when he was doing something right and guided him through it all. It felt amazing.

He clung to Gilfoyle afterwards, loving the feeling of closeness. Gilfoyle petted him affectionately.

When Dinesh had caught his breath and his heart had stopped racing, he said, “So, um...I’d never done it with a guy before.” He decided not to tell him that he’d never done it at all before. He wasn’t ready to admit that just yet.

“Me neither,” Gilfoyle said casually.

Dinesh sat up, horrified. “Oh my God. You should’ve told me. I would’ve-- I could’ve been gentler or something…”

Gilfoyle smiled affectionately. “It’s okay, baby. You didn’t hurt me.” He kissed him and said, “You felt great.”

“I want to see you again,” Dinesh told him. He could feel himself looking at Gilfoyle with admiration, probably too much admiration. He was sure Gilfoyle was thinking he was pathetic. He’d become some story Gilfoyle would tell his friends, a cautionary tale about how you shouldn’t bang virgins because they’ll become attached.

Gilfoyle pulled him into an aggressive kiss and then said, “I want to see you again, too.”


End file.
